Leaving the Family
by Caroline ONeill
Summary: Sam leaves the SGC for Pete. After five years she comes back.Things have changed and no one told her.
1. The Party and Goodbye

1**CHAPTER ONE**

They were here to celebrate Sam and Pete's Engagement as well as Sam's going away party. That's right Sam Carter was leaving the SGC. Pete had asked her to quit the SGC and teach at the local University so they could start a family and that their children would have there mom around.

Their engagement party wasn't suppose to be for another couple of weeks but as Sam's last day was today they combined to two and held it at a local hall. Sam and Pete were doing the rounds and making sure they talked to everyone there. Pete's friends and co-workers were on one side of the hall and the SGC staff were on the other.

There were a lot of people from the SGC there to wish Sam all the best. But most of all they didn't want to miss anything, they were hoping the General would stop her. With all the betting pools on Jack and Sam a lot of people are going to be out of pocket if Sam married Pete.

They were all watching him, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. Janet, Daniel and Teal'c all had been witness to the big fight between Colonel Carter and General O'Neill. Daniel had forced Jack to come even though Sam and Jack weren't even talking to one another. Jack had tried to get her to stay at the SGC but she wouldn't change her mind she was leaving and that was final. With Jack getting frustrated it turned into a full yelling match with some very nasty and hurtful things said. They hadn't spoken since then, that was three weeks ago.

"Jack she leave's tomorrow are you going to talk to her?" Daniel started

"Daniel," Jack gave a warning.

As Jack replied his cell phone started to ring. Looking at the caller i.d., he headed for the door. Janet looked at Daniel

"Stay out of it Daniel, you will only get him angry at you," Janet warned.

"But Janet they were so close and over the last year they have drifted apart, now they aren't even talking,"

"I know but he tried to get her to stay, but she doesn't want to."

"See, I don't get that either, she is the SGC, and she's finally the CO of SG-1 why now?" Daniel asked, not understanding her reasons. She was leaving her family, their family SG-1.

Jack came back in and walked past them heading straight for Sam and Pete.

"Carter!"

"Sir?" Sam turned not really knowing what to say, the last time they spoke it turned into a yelling match.

"Pete congratulations again," Jack started.

"Thank you General," Pete said smugly.

"Carter, good luck with whatever you do," Jack was in General mode, no emotion at all that worried Sam, they had been friends and more for a long time now he gave her the cold shoulder.

"Ah thank you sir. Are you leaving already I haven't had a chance to come over and talk to you all?"

"Well duty calls so I have to go, night Carter," with that Jack walked back to the others. Sam started to follow the General after excusing herself from her fiancé.

"Jack what's going on?" Daniel questioned.

"I've been called in, so have you doc."

"Do we know what's happening?" Janet asked so she could start to prepare.

"Someone is knocking at the front door, not to sure who yet." Jack said as Sam joined them.

"What's going on?" Sam asked out of habit.

Jack looked down at his feet then turned to look Sam in the face. "Sorry Carter but as of 1700 hours today you no longer have the clearance."

Everyone was stunned at Jack's comment.

"Jack she created the dialing program!" Daniel argued.

"Daniel this hasn't come from me, it was higher up, way up," Jack stated hoping everyone understood that he was following orders.

"That's okay sir, I'll leave you to discuss what ever it is," Sam said sadly turned and headed back to Pete.

"I think I better go, see you at the base later?" He questioned.

"Yeah we will just say goodbye and be right behind you," Daniel stated for everyone.

With that Jack left the party, glad to be out of there but sad because he and Sam still weren't talking. He still was very angry, really angry that this guy could make Sam give up something that she loved so much. If he was honest to himself it probably is more to the fact that Sam gave up the SGC so easily for Pete the slim ball but didn't for Jack when they were suppose to be that much in love.

Jack had to focus. Someone kept tiring to send a message but the transmission was interrupted so they only had part of the message.

Everyone had arrived from the party and was seated around the briefing room table.

"Ok people this is what we have. Someone is sending us a message but it keeps getting cut off. So all we have is this."

"A Tok'ra operative has been captured!"

"We don't know who or where they are but we are waiting for another message to come through. Doc, I want you to get SG-1, 3 and 9 ready to go off world."

As Jack was giving the final orders the gate started to activate. They all headed to the control room.

"Sir it's Tok'ra IDC."

"Open her up Walter," Jack ordered.

Jacob walked down the ramp as Jack and the rest all entered the gate-room.

"Jacob what a surprise, great to see you," Jack greeted.

**A/N**

**Let me know what you think. More reviews the more I will write.**

I have had this Beta checked so I have reposted it.


	2. Shut up Jack

1Sam was nervous, it had been almost five years since she had seen them all.

Sam was happy to be going back to the SGC but it had been a long time. What if they didn't want to see her? What if they were angry that she didn't try to keep in touch with them all? It was too late to back out now; she was to report at 1200 hours as the new head of the Science department. This was her old position, she just wasn't on SG1 anymore so now she was in a lab full time. As she was still in the Air Force, she could apply to join a team but she wasn't sure what she wanted.

Sam had been teaching at a local college in Denver for the last 4 years as well as part time at the Air Force Academy. She would have to work out a lot to get field ready again though. Deciding that she needed to speak to some of them before her meeting she headed to the mountain early.

Arriving at the mountain, Sam headed to the infirmary to find Janet, but was told that Janet had gone to the commissary with Daniel. Sam thought great, talking to both of them at once should be fun and then she could try to explain her action and ask them why they never returned her calls.

Sam had only spoken to Janet once since her engagement party and that was so Janet could let her know that none of them, including her Dad, could make it to her wedding.

Sam had been upset but understood that it must have been bad for all of them not to come. Janet had assured Sam that everyone was alright just busy. Little did Sam know that Janet had lied.

Sam had tried to ring Janet and let her know that she had called off the wedding about 2 weeks later but Janet wasn't home every call. Cassie had said that she was working double shifts and that she would get Janet to call, she never called and Sam started her new job. As it goes, life got in the way and they never got to speak.

Janet and Daniel were sitting there playing with Kayla trying to get her to eat, but ending up with more food on the floor than in her mouth. As the door to the commissary open Janet watch as Sam walked in. Sam gave a slight smile to Janet as she walked over.

"Sam's here," Janet flatly stated

"Its ok, she'll understand Janet" Daniel replied softly so no one heard.

Janet just looked at Kayla and smiled at her daughter. She was beautiful and looked a lot like her but had her dad's attitude.

"Hi," was all Sam could say looking at the small group at the table.

"I think we better go to my office for this," Janet said as she stood and looked at Daniel for his help.

"Ah, yeah that maybe a good idea," Daniel said as he stood to face Sam

"Hi. It's good to see you," As he took Sam in a big hug.

Sam's body relaxed a little as she hugged Daniel.

It was a quiet walk to Janet's office but Sam noticed that both Janet and Daniel were wearing matching wedding bands and that the little girl looked very much like Janet.

Sam started to smile to herself, finally Janet and Daniel are together and have a little girl, she was happy for them.

As they walked into the office, Sam decided to be up front and ask what she wanted to know.

"So how long have you and Daniel been married? The matching bands," Sam stated as there looks were how the hell do you know!

"Oh, um about 8 months," Janet stumbled.

"Ah, so how old are you?" Sam said as she looked at Kayla.

"Kayla. Her name is Kayla and she is two and a half," Janet said a little hasher than she intended.

"So how's Pete?" Daniel asked

"I don't know. We never got married, I broke off the wedding about two weeks after the last time I spoke to Janet. I tried to ring but Cassie said you were working double shifts or something."

Janet tried to remember when that was and what was going on that she didn't call back.

"Yeah!" Janet almost yelled as she recalled Daniel and Sam both turned to look at Janet. Janet looked at Daniel.

"That's when you, Jack and Jacob…ah….went missing."

"What do you mean went missing?" Sam said a little shocked

"Sam, you have a lot of mission reports to read and catch up on. A lot has happened and we have new enemies now."

"Thank's Daniel, just what I needed to know on my first day back," Sam giggled to let them know she was teasing.

They all settled into a comfortable silence.

As Sam was about to ask what had happened the door swung open.

"I thought you said we would meet at the..." was all Jack could say as he spotted who was in the room with them.

"Hi," Sam started

"Hi."

"Daddy, Daddy!" Kayla ran up to Jack and rapped her body around his leg.

"Hey there!" He said as he grabbed his daughter in a big hug.

Kayla started chatting about all the things she had done since he last saw her. Which was only last night but that is a long time according to a two and a half year old.

Jack was trying to listen but was too busy looking from Janet to Sam.

"Kayla how about you and I go and find Uncle Teal'c"

"Ok! Can I go find Uncle Teal'c with Daniel?"

Looking at both her parents for approval.

"That would be a good idea. I'll come and find you later ok?" Jack said.

"Come on Daniel, bye!" She said as she pulled Daniel out the door waving bye as she went.

"Ok let me get this straight, you are married to Daniel but have a child with the General?" Sam just looked at Janet.

"That about sums it up," Jack replied.

"Jack don't! This is going to be hard to explain without your smart ass comments thank you," Janet told him straight.

"Sorry, do you want me to go?" He points his hand at the door hoping he would get out of this conversation.

"No you can stay, just don't say anything."

"Fine."

Sam just looked at them bantering away as if she wasn't here.

"You don't have to explain anything to me I don't..." was all she could get out.

Jack trying to help, "You should read mission reports first before this."

"Jack!"

"Fine I'll shut up. I don't know why I have to stay if I'm not aloud to say anything." He mumbled the last part.

Janet thought the best way to start was to start at the beginning.

"The night of your engagement party we all got called in. Your dad came through to inform Jack that Shalan was captured by Baal. Jack got permission to go through the gate on a rescue mission, with Jacob and the rest of SG1 to get Shalan. They all went missing for about two weeks, they all had been captured and everyone came back hurt in one way or another. That was the start of the bad luck."

"Janet she doesn't know, you should really let her read the reports first."

"I don't know what?" Sam started to get frustrated.

Jack sighed as he started to speak all his feelings started to come up to the surface, "When Fifth had you just before you left he copied you. She, repilcator Sam as we call her, contacted the SGC wanted to talk to me. I was given permission to take SG1 with me and make contact to find out what she wanted and knew. It went bad from the start. Short version is, Teal'c escaped and came back, Daniel was killed, and Jacob and Teal'c came and got me."

"How long were you a prisoner?"

"Awhile."

"How long?" Sam snapped back.

"Six months, four days, five hours and twenty four minutes not to sure on the seconds."

Sam just gasped, "What did she do to you?"

"Sam trust me when I say you don't want to know," Jack replied in the tone that you just know you are not going to find out.

Getting over the shock she decided to keep going she wanted to know.

"Ok so bad mission get to the part were you two end up having a kid together," She knew she had no right but it still hurt that her best friend has a child to the man she is in love with.

A/N : Thanks to my Beta reader Stargazzr2.

I hope to write new chapter in the next couple of days.

Please review the more I get the more I write.


	3. Answer to no one

1Jack looked at Janet

"We didn't do anything wrong and I don't feel like I need to justify my actions to any one. I'm going to spend some time with my daughter before our meeting." Jack walk out before either of them could speak.

"Janet. I didn't mean it like that. I…"

"Sam, we don't have to justify our actions but I would like to explain."

"Ok."

"Ok, um, where do I start? We became close friends when he came back from Repilcator Sam. He was in the infirmary for quiet some time. You were gone I had no one to talk to. Daniel was gone because she had killed him. Daniel and I had only been dating a short time but we were already talking marriage. And I missed him, so did Jack. Jack and I got closer as time went on, one night we went out for dinner and both realized that we had grown so close that we were dating. We didn't plan on it, we were just spending all of our time together. We would go out to dinner then go dancing it was great. We love each other but it is more of a companionship now than anything else."

Janet stopped and thought about her next words.

"We decided that we enjoyed each other and we became engaged that was when I found out I was pregnant. We were both very happy at the news. We had been together a year and a half. When I was seven months pregnant, Daniel came back.

Let's just say it became awkward. I had Kayla and we were all happy she just draws you in. But Jack did something I thought only happened in the movies, he step aside so Daniel and I could be together. He said that I gave him so much he couldn't stand in the way of our happiness. Kayla and Jack just have this amazing relationship."

"That's the General for you." Sam said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Janet I should have tried more to keep in touch but I was angry. Not at you, (thinking about her words) just angry."

Janet looked up, "You were angry at him for not stopping you the way you wanted him too."

"Yeah. Janet for the last two weeks I was here all we did was fight. But it was always the General never Jack."

They sat there quietly for awhile till Sam spoke

"I'm sorry, you don't need this, it was my choice to leave. Now tell me everything about Kayla and Daniel, ooh your wedding." Sam said as she got excited at the thought. They were still good friends and she wanted it to go back to the way they were.

A/N Sorry for the delay I will update with a longer chapter in the next week.


End file.
